


Не похожа на принцессу

by Insasha



Category: Akahime Ranshin
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha





	Не похожа на принцессу

Я ведь не похожа на принцессу.  
Ты — гораздо больше, Ренто-кун.  
Началось всё ведь со слов (эксцесса),  
А итог — любовь к ученику.  
Я не знала ведь, что ты играешь  
И что это были не духи...

Я тебя ничуть не презираю,  
Просто чувства новые... Плохи.


End file.
